Vandal Savage (Arrowverse)
Vandal Savage is the main antagonist for the CW series: DC's Legends of Tomorrow and a minor antagonist in Season 2 of the CW TV series The Flash. He is an immortal who hunts both Hawkgirl and Hawkman. Biography Past Currently the only thing known about Vandal Savage is that he was involved in some sort of Egyptian bonding between Hawkgirl and Hawkman who were Egyptian royalty at the time. Legends of Today Vandal Savage first appears at the start of the season 2 Flash episode Legends of Today. Vandal Savage interrupts Cisco Ramon and Kendra Saunders just as they are having a romantic moment attempting to take her with him. Cisco keeps Vandal occupied while sending a signal to Barry. Whether Vandal was going to take Kendra's life right then and there is unknown as The Flash interrupts and saves both Cisco and Kendra however Vandal gets away. Barry, Cisco and Kendra go to Star City seeking Oliver Queen's help in order to protect Kendra. While in Oliver's home Vandal strikes again claiming that he will always find Kendra. He throws several knives at Barry's friends and while Barry is in the process of catching every single knife Vandal throws another one at Barry while he is not paying attention. Meanwhile Oliver is shooting arrows at Vandal Savage but Vandal keeps blocking them or catching them. Oliver and Vandal engage in hand to hand combat but Vandal comes out on top. Vandal throws another knife at Barry but Barry catches it. Oliver starts shooting more arrows only to have them blocked by Vandal Savage. When it seems the heroes can't do anything against Vandal, Oliver's sister Thea Queen catches Vandal off guard and shoots enough arrows at him to cause him to fall off the balcony giving Vandal the perfect opportunity to escape again. After Felicity has managed to track the artefact Vandal is trying to find, the Staff of Horus, Barry and Oliver go to the location that the Staff of Horus is kept only to find that Vandal Savage has beaten them to it. Vandal starts shooting beams from the Staff at The Flash but keeps missing due to Barry's super-human speed. While The Flash is distracting Vandal the Green Arrow starts shooting arrows at Vandal only to have them either disintegrate or reflected back at him through use of the Staff of Horus. Vandal than fires another mystical beam at Green Arrow. Green Arrow and The Flash attempt to double team Vandal with the Green Arrow firing another arrow at Vandal while The Flash attempts to grab the Staff of Horus off Vandal but Vandal merely generates a wave of magic to keep both at bay. Meanwhile Kendra realizes she has to accept her legacy and prepares to jump off the roof to turn into Hawkgirl. At the church both heroes are still failing to gain any leverage on Vandal Savage. As Vandal prepares to finish both heroes off with one final blast of magic, his bond with Kendra Saunders allows him to realize that she has finally accepted her legacy and this makes him pause. This allows for both The Flash and Green Arrow to regain their bearings before Vandal completes his final attack blowing up the church in the process. Fortunately both heroes were able to escape in time but Vandal Savage escapes yet again.